


Wczesna dostawa

by ILoveMyselfFU



Category: Baltimore - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMyselfFU/pseuds/ILoveMyselfFU
Summary: Od dłuższego czasu znikają ludzie, czy Zed może czuć się bezpieczny, za ladą 7-Eleven?





	Wczesna dostawa

**Baltimore, Maryland 21 października, poniedziałek**  
  
Niedługo po tym, gdy głęboki granat nocy został wyparty przez szarość jesiennego poranka, na tyły podmiejskiego 7-Eleven podjechała ciężarówka z zaopatrzeniem. Trochę teoretycznie świeżych owoców, dostawa naprawdę świeżego mleka i Bóg wie jakiej świeżości przekąsek. Standardowy dla Baltimore, dostawca Daniel chwilę porozmawiał z pracownikiem porannej zmiany Zedem, wręczył mu do podpisania dowód dostawy, wypalił do końca skręta i odjechał w dalszą drogę. Daniel lubił Zeda, tak naprawdę był jego jedynym kumplem wśród pracowników 7-Eleven, statystycznie to pewnie niemożliwe, ale na 20 sklepów w całym Baltimore, tylko Zed był normalnym człowiekiem. Już po paru dostawach, Daniel wiedział, że jego ziomek dorabia sobie w czasie studiów, należy do kółka teatralnego i opowiada naprawdę świetne dowcipy, mówił nawet, że po studiach chciałby zostać komikiem. Reszta dzieciaków z 7-Eleven w Baltimore to mieszanka córeczek tatusia, które za kare musiały trochę popracować, chłopaków z dzielni, którzy odrabiali prace społeczne i sporo po prostu podejrzanych osób. Jednak praca to praca i jakoś trzeba na życie zarobić.  
  
Kiedy Daniel był już daleko w drodze, Zed zajął się układaniem towaru. Najpierw wynieść palety ze starymi owocami i dać Sue z kółka teatralnego znać, że może je sobie zabrać i dalej pomagać bezdomnym, przeszukać pudełka z przekąskami w poszukiwaniu kuponów na bilety do kina [bingo!] znaleźć dwa, wysłać wiadomość do Abe’a z historii, że możecie skoczyć do kina, upchnąć otwarte paczki na tył, żeby nikt się nie zorientował. W dobrym humorze Zed zabrał się do ustawiania butelek mleka do lodówki. Już wcześniej dał Danowi znać, że powrót ogłoszeń o zaginionych osobach na butelkach, w stylu kryminałów z lat 90., był na swój mroczny sposób zabawny, z początku Dan spojrzał na niego z grozą, ale zaśmiał się, kiedy Zed pokazał mu dla porównania paczki papierosów, które naprawdę prześcigały się w pokazaniu, jak dramatycznie ktoś umrze. Teraz, jak jeszcze mleko dołączyło do wyścigu, ludzie pewnie zaczną się wymieniać etykietami („Hej, wymienisz się tymi zaginionymi dzieciakami z 2016, na tą babcię z Florydy?”). Zed zaśmiał się do siebie, po czym poszedł otworzyć sklep, zbliżała się godzina siódma.  
  
Niedługo po godzinie 7 do sklepu wszedł pierwszy tego dnia klient. - Dzień dobry – rzucił od progu Zed, w głowie przygotowując się na pierwsze starcie. – Witamy w 7-Eleven. Na pierwszy rzut oka, klient był mężczyzną w średnim wieku, z modną, zaznaczoną siwizną fryzurą. Po rzuceniu odpowiedzi bez większego entuzjazmu podszedł do lodówki, w której stało mleko i zaczął się jej przyglądać, Zed, czując w sobie żyłkę gawędziarza, podszedł do mężczyzny. - Zauważył pan coś ciekawego? – powiedział Zed, kiepsko ukrywając oczywistą chęć nawiązania dłuższej rozmowy. - Tak właściwie to tak. Kojarzysz może, jak ostatnio wrócono do naklejania zdjęć zaginionych osób na mleko, trochę przypomina mi to te okropne etykiety z papierosów, które niby mają zniechęcać do palenia, ale zrobiło ich się tyle, że można je zbierać jak karty – odpowiedział mężczyzna ze śmiechem. - Dokładnie, też to samo zauważyłem – rzucił Zed, wycinając z lodówki butelkę. – Mam Xandera, z Seattle, zaginionego w sierpniu, co mi za niego dasz? Wyraźnie rozbawiony mężczyzna dołączył do gry, wyciągając upatrzoną butelkę. - A ja mam Yvie z Bostonu, zaginęła we wrześniu, do pełnej kolekcji brakuje tylko kogoś na „Z” z października. - To mógłbym być ja, jestem Zed – rzucił ze śmiechem Zed. – Ale nie planuje nigdzie znikać w najbliższym czasie. - Miło cię poznać Zed, tylko widzisz, te dzieciaki raczej też nie planowały nigdzie znikać, więc lepiej zacznij na siebie uważać – powiedział mężczyzna chłodno, po czym szybko dodał weselszym tonem – A teraz bądź tak miły i sprzedaj mi te dwie butelki, czuje zew zbieracza. Zed odwrócił się, by podejść do lady, jednak wcześniej zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami na skutek uderzenia w głowę, ostatnie co zobaczył, to podłoga sklepu, potem nie było już nic.  
  
**Baltimore, Maryland 28 października, poniedziałek**  
  
Daniel jechał do swojego ulubionego 7-Eleven ze świadomością, tego co się wydarzyło. Wracając po objeździe, chciał tam wstąpić, żeby zrobić zakupy do domu, jednak na miejscu zastał policję, chciał mieć nadzieję, że uda im się go znaleźć, ale świadomość, że nie udało im się odnaleźć poprzednich 25 ofiar, nie nastrajała go pozytywnie. Kiedy dojechał na miejsce, wysiadł, by pomóc Carly, nowej pracownicy, wyładować ciężkie rzeczy. W momencie, w którym wyciągnął skrzynie z mlekiem, potknął się na schodach, i chociaż Carly przyjęła na siebie kłopot złapania skrzyni, nie przewidziała dziury, przez którą wydostała się jedna butelka, która z trzaskiem rozbiła się na ziemi. Kiedy Daniel podszedł do butelki, do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, ponieważ na widocznej etykiecie było widać zdjęcie Zeda.


End file.
